The Daughter of Apollo
by Dark4ever
Summary: A one-shot about my OC, Asuka Yuki. Percy can't sleep, so he decides to walk along the beach. Who is this girl he's come across?


The Daughter of Apollo

Hikari: And here we have a little one-shot that I wrote near the end of August. I was in the middle of "Battle of the Labyrinth", so this takes place right before Percy goes into the Labyrinth. There's a bit about Asuka at the end of the story if you're interested. This is just the tide those of you who watch me over until I update Brandi again, since I'm a lazy butt and don't deserve all of your awesome attention :3 That's my way of saying "Thank You", by the way.

I wrote this at Midnight and then the second half of it the next morning around seven, so it's not my best. It's just something fun I decided to do. I went through and fixed it, since there were so many mistakes. I even spelled Asuka's name wrong…

~*~*~*~*

It all started one early morning.  
Percy was restless, his dreams as unsettling as they ever had been. It was late enough in the morning that the cleaning harpies wouldn't be by, but early enough that no one was awake to bother him.  
Or so he thought.  
When he reached the beach, there she was. He couldn't make her out through the morning haze, but she seemed familiar. He decided to steer clear, in case it was one of the daughters of Ares. He got his answer of who she was, however, when the sun started to rise, and the fog was slowly burnt away. He realized who she was as the sun got brighter than it should be.  
Percy covered his eyes, as the roar of the sun became louder. When the Ferrari was shut off, he looked at who had landed on the beach.  
Apollo, the Sun God, stood before him, smiling down at the girl on the beach. Percy caught one word.  
"DADDY!"  
Finally, the boy caught a good look at the girl. She was tall, like her apparent father, about 5'10", and thin. She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. A large red bow held her hair, which cascaded down to her mid-back. She was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and pants, which was odd for the summer. Percy placed her quickly. Her name was Asuka Yuki, a 16-year-old daughter of Apollo.  
As if she heard him think, Asuka locked eyes with Percy over her father's shoulder, "Daddy, why is Percy down here? And why didn't you see him?"  
Apollo jumped, flipping around to face Percy, "Percy Jackson? What are you doing here?"  
Percy shrugged, "What is the sun god doing down here?"  
Asuka stuck her tongue out at Percy, "Visiting me," she said.  
Apollo laughed slightly, "Children, settle down!"  
The boy across the beach stared at him, "You didn't answer my question."  
The Sun God relaxed, crossing his arms across his chest. Apollo shrugged, turning to face Percy, "If my children want to get up early enough, then I'll come say hello to them. I don't want to abandon them, even supposedly. You saw what happened between Luke and Hermes."  
Asuka laughed, goodheartedly, "As if I'm going to go psycho on everyone and join the rebellion. Daddy, you should know better than that," she smiled up at her father, who still had a few good inches on her.  
The boy stared at the pair, slowly making his way over to them from across the beach, "But, Apollo, sir... shouldn't you be pulling the sun across the sky?"  
"Five minutes won't hurt it. Not like I'm going to torch New England like a certain daughter of Zeus did," the Sun God smirked, remembering an incident the winter before when Thalia had flown the Sun to low and nearly taken out a town.  
The 16-year-old girl made a pouting face for a moment, "Speaking of which, Daddy, how is Artemis? I haven't heard from her since the winter."  
"Your aunt is just fine" he replied, "Though don't call her your aunt. She hates that."  
Percy stood now two feet away from the pair, realizing just how tall the two were compared to him. Asuka was only a year older than he was, and she still had quite a bit on him in the height department.  
Apollo clapped his hands, "I feel a haiku coming on!" he mused, spreading his arms out, as if presenting something. Percy and Asuka groaned.  
"_Two friends on the beach  
Talking to me, one's dad  
I am so awesome_."  
The Sun God looked at the two for approval. Asuka grimaced, "Dad, you really shouldn't butcher something I hold so dear. It isn't nice. Besides, you used that last line last winter, if I'm not mistaken. Phoebe told me about it."  
Apollo glowered, "Fine. I should be off. It was good seeing you, Asuka, and nice to see you again, Percy. See you later!" the Sun God leaped into the sports car parked on the beach, and waved at the two half-bloods on the beach before taking off in a flash... literally.  
"You and your dad seem to be on good terms," Percy noted, as Asuka pulled out a small instrument from her sleeve, "Is he close with all his kids?"  
The blonde nodded, pressing the instrument to her lips. Percy realized it was a piccolo, and a nice one at that. She blew a few notes and then glared at it, grumbling something about "maintenance", "My father will stop by and visit any of this children that await him on the beach. It was my turn today."  
Percy nodded, a pain shooting through his heart. His father was busy preparing for the upcoming war, and as it was, he'd met him twice. The children of Apollo seemed to have it easy.  
"Would you want a dad that looks your age?" Asuka asked, as if reading Percy's mind.  
Percy shook his head, "I guess not."  
The teen girl smiled gently. Her demeanor had changed considerably since her father had left. She was now gentle and kind, rather than bubbly and over the top, "I would like some time alone, if you don't mind. It's an important day for me."  
Percy nodded, and turned to return to his cabin. Maybe he could catch another hour of sleep before breakfast. After a few steps, however, he turned back to Asuka, who was watching him. She seemed to know what he was going to say, as she answered the question that he was about to ask, "It was five years ago to the day that I joined this camp, after my mother was killed in a car wreck," her smiled disappeared, "I'll tell you all about it when you get back from the Labyrinth, and you can tell me all about your mom, okay?"  
The 15-year-old boy smiled, nodding. No wonder she was a year round camper. She didn't have a home she could return to, even if she wanted to. With that, Percy Jackson returned to cabin number 3, leaving a grieving Asuka Yuki on the beach.

~*~*~*~*

Hikari: And there you have it. Just a little snippet of a character I may or may not use for a fanfiction. Now that Percy Jackson and the Olympians is done, I may do a fanfic about the summer after or something of the like. Who knows? :/ Here are some facts about Asuka, if you're wondering.

~She's the eldest daughter of Apollo at camp.  
~I made her a daughter of Apollo because they deal with music and archery, both of which are flipping awesome  
~"Asuka (pronounced "Ah-s-ka", after my favorite dancer the season before last on So You Think You Can Dance) Yuki" is a very Japanese name, as she was born and raised in Japan. She moved to Oregon when she was 3, and then to Camp Half-Blood when she was 11, after her mother's death.  
~Her mother and step-father were killed in a car accident, which was actually caused by a hellhound that was after Asuka.  
~She uses a piccolo and sound waves as a weapon most of the time, but she also uses archery  
~She's on good terms with the Stoll brother's and Silena, but most of her friends are her half-siblings  
~Attends a performing arts school in Manhattan for half of the year  
~She's kind of bipolar


End file.
